Bądź zawsze przy mnie
by Shizuru29
Summary: Dni w Hasetsu upływają wolno i szczęśliwie. Co jednak stanie się, gdy Yuuri i Wiktor postanowią wybrać się na wycieczkę do Moskwy, tydzień przed zawodami? Akcja dzieje się po 7 odcinku.
1. Prolog

Cześć Jurij J

Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Pewnie jesteś ciekawy, co u mnie słychać ;)

Otóż spędzam fantastyczne chwile w Hasetsu z Yuurim.

Dużo spacerujemy, próbuję zaszczepić w nim pasję do rosyjskiej literatury.

Recytowałem wiersze Puszkina, wiem, że akurat za nim nie przepadasz, ale to klasyk. Potem czytaliśmy „Mistrza i Małgorzatę", to się akurat bardzo Yuuriemu spodobało.

Nie uwierzysz, co znalazłem ostatnio w sklepie – kocie uszka, zupełnie jak prawdziwe!

…

Cholera, miałeś o tym nie wiedzieć…

Po prostu udawaj zaskoczenie, jak dostaniesz je ode mnie w prezencie, ok? :

Och, koniecznie musisz wpaść do Hasetsu na dłużej, wiesz dobrze, że tutejsze gorące źródła są świetne. Państwo Katsuki rozbudowali swój onsen, odkąd byłeś tu ostatnim razem.

Po prostu chciałem dać ci znać, że u nas wszystko w porządku. Jeśli mam być szczery, nigdy w życiu nie czułem się tak szczęśliwy. Opowiem ci więcej jak spotkamy się na zawodach w Moskwie :*


	2. Chapter 2

To był okrutnie chłodny, listopadowy wieczór. Drzewa na moskiewskich ulicach, już dawno pozbawione liści, wyglądały jednocześnie smutno i przerażająco, a nieliczni przechodnie ubrani w ciepłe płaszcze szli tak, by jak najszybciej wrócić do ciepłego pomieszczenia. Wśród nich wyróżniała się dwójka mężczyzn: jeden tym, ze miał na sobie jedynie cienką jesionkę, drugi natomiast, mimo wielkiej puchowej kurtki, czapki, szalika i rękawiczek trząsł się z zimna.

\- Wiktor, gdzie my idziemy? Dlaczego tutaj jest tak lodowato? Daleko jeszcze? – Yuuri, nieprzystosowany do rosyjskiej pogody, miał powoli dość tego spaceru. Ciągle nie wiedział, dokąd zmierzają i co będą robić, jak już tam dojdą i zaczynało go to powoli frustrować.

\- Jejciu, ale ty jesteś marudny – mruknął Rosjanin. – Pytasz się o to samo chyba już piąty raz w przeciągu 10 minut. Po pierwsze, mówiłem ci, że to niespodzianka. Po drugie, nie jest tu lodowato, jedynie -3 stopnie i nawet nie pada. Po trzecie, jesteśmy niemalże na miejscu. Widzisz tamten budynek? To właśnie jest cel naszej przechadzki.

Yuuri, spojrzawszy we wskazanym kierunku, ujrzał duży, biały budynek z kolumnami na przedzie. Wydawał mu się dziwnie znajomy, jakby gdzieś już go kiedyś widział.

\- O, wiem, co to jest! To Teatr Bolszoj, prawda? Marzę, żeby zobaczyć tam jakieś przedstawienie. Czekaj, czy my idziemy na…

\- Tak, idziemy na przedstawienie baletowe, a konkretnie na „Giselle", mamy nawet miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie. Wiem z pewnych źródeł, że zawsze chciałeś je obejrzeć, więc pomyślałem, że możemy przyjechać wcześniej przed zawodami i wybrać się na nie. – Wiktor wydawał się być dumny ze swojego genialnego planu. A wystarczyło tylko delikatnie podpytać Minako, potem wykorzystać swój wrodzony urok, by zakupić bilety przed ich oficjalną dystrybucją i namówić Yuuriego na wcześniejszy przylot do Rosji. Co prawda nie do końca rozumiał, co takiego szczególnego widzi w historii nieszczęśliwej miłości wieśniaczki i księcia, przez którą ona popełnia samobójstwo, on przychodzi na jej grób, gdzie atakują go duchy dziewic, udaje mu się przeżyć dzięki pomocy swojej zmarłej ukochanej. Jednak widok przeszczęśliwego Japończyka u jego boku wynagradzał mu wszelkie trudy i zmartwienia. Przytulił go mocno do siebie i cmoknął w czubek wełnianej czapki. Katsuki zupełnie nie zwrócił na to uwagi, bacznie przyglądając się czemuś.

\- Patrz, jaki piękny! Nie jest jednak trochę dla nich teraz za zimno? – Yuuri wyciągnął rękę przed siebie. Przecudnych kolorów motyl usiadł mu na rękawiczce.

\- Jest śliczny. Ale faktycznie to dziwne, żeby latał o tej porze roku – powiedział Wiktor, marszcząc brwi. Ten widok w jakiś sposób go zaniepokoił, nie powinien się zdarzyć. Czyżby miał to być znak? W tym momencie motyl w przedśmiertnych spazmach przechylił się i wolno opadł na ziemię. – Czyli jednak było dla niego za zimno – skwitował krótko – Chodź, bo jeszcze się spóźnimy i nas nie wpuszczą.

Obaj mężczyźni przyspieszyli kroku. Nie chcieli przecież ominąć takiego świetnego przedstawienia. W tym momencie zaczął sypać gęsty śnieg, nieuchronnie przykrywając delikatne truchło motyla.


	3. Chapter 3

Moskiewskie zegary wskazywały już grubo po północy, gdy mężczyźni wrócili do hotelu z przedstawienia. Pokój, który wynajęli, był całkiem spory i przytulny, z miękkim dywanem na podłodze i olbrzymim niesamowicie wygodnym łóżkiem. Wiktor, zmęczony, ale jednak szczęśliwy, rzucił się na nie, uprzednio zdejmując płaszcz.

\- Yuuri, chodź tu do mnie. To jest genialne, powinieneś osobiście je przetestować. – powiedział, kładąc się na plecy i wyciągając ręce w kierunku Japończyka. Ten tylko cichutko westchnął i usiadł na skraju mebla. Wiktor wiedział, że był jego pierwszym parterem, i że pomimo wydarzeń w Chinach, ciągle dręczyły go obawy, nie wiedział do końca jak się odnaleźć w nowej rzeczywistości. Po chwili Yuuri niepewnie położył się obok, delikatnie przytulając się do klatki piersiowej swojego towarzysza. Leżeli tak dłuższą chwilę, gdy Wiktor postanowił zmienić stan rzeczy. Podniósł się z łóżka, przeturlał Yuuriego na plecy, a sam usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach uśmiechając się z satysfakcją. Pogłaskał czule Japończyka po policzku i pochylił się nad jego twarzą tak, że niemal stykali się nosami. Z zadowoleniem zauważył rumieniec, który wypełz na twarz młodszego mężczyzny oraz przyspieszony oddech.

\- Moja ty słodka wieprzowinko – wymruczał. - Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak cię teraz pragnę.

Wiktor delikatnie dotknął ustami warg Yuuriego, który niepewnie rozchyli je, pozwalając Rosjaninowi pogłębić pocałunek. Już po chwili ich języki zaczęły tańczyć w rytm tanga. Trwało to na tyle długo, na ile obaj mężczyźni mogli wytrzymać bez powietrza w płucach. Gdy to następowało, odrywali się od siebie na moment by zaczerpnąć upragnionego tlenu i kontynuowali swój erotyczny taniec(ale te dwa tańce są daleko od siebie). W pewnym momencie Wiktor wsunął dłoń pod koszulkę Yuuriego i zaczął głaskać go po brzuchu. Po chwili przesunął rękę wyżej, zatrzymując się w miejscu, gdzie mógł czuć bijące serce. Widział i słyszał, jak jego partner reaguje na dotyk i zachęcony tym postanowił spróbować zdjąć z niego koszulkę. Yuuri, po dłuższej chwili wahania, pozwolił na to. Wiktor popatrzył z zachwytem na bladą skórę Japończyka, idealnie wyrzeźbioną klatkę piersiową i niesamowicie wytrenowane mięśnie.

\- Jesteś naprawdę cudowny – szepnął, patrząc pożądliwie na leżącego pod nim mężczyznę. W tym momencie nic więcej się nie liczyło, tylko narastająca przyjemność. Przesunął dłońmi po nagiej skórze Yuuriego, czując, jak drży pod jego dotykiem. Sprawiało mu to niesamowitą satysfakcję. Nachylił się, całując szyję Japończyka, jednocześnie ciągle błądząc rękami po jego ciele. Młodszy mężczyzna oddychał coraz szybciej i płycej, oddając się przyjemności płynącej z dotyku Wiktora. Rosjanin postanowił zejść niżej, znacząc ciało Yuuriego mokrymi pocałunkami, począwszy od szyi, kończąc na podbrzuszu. Nagle czując, że chce czegoś więcej, zabrał się za rozpinanie spodni swojego partnera. Yuuri jednak zaczął protestować.

\- Wiktor, przestań, proszę. - wyszeptał - Nie wiem czy jestem na to gotowy.

\- Ale o co ci chodzi? Źle ci ze mną? - spytał zdziwiony.

\- Nie, jest mi z tobą cudownie. Wiesz przecież, ze nigdy nie bylem z kimś tak blisko. Tylko wszystko dzieje się dla mnie zbyt szybko.

\- No to trzeba nadrobić te wszystkie lata zaniedbań - powiedział z entuzjazmem, rzucając się na Yuuriego i przygważdzając go do łóżka. Unieruchomił mu nadgarstki silnym uchwytem ręki, drugą próbując zdjąć, według niego, niepotrzebne części garderoby. Japończyk jednak jakimś cudem kopnął Wiktora w brzuch, szybko wstał z łózka i gwałtownie podszedł do drzwi, zgarniając po drodze koszulkę i buty.

\- Czy ty w ogóle zastanawiasz się czasem co ja czuję!? - zaczął krzyczeć, próbując powstrzymać napływające łzy - Masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, co robisz!? Chciałeś mnie zgwałcić!?- ostatnie słowa, pełne żalu i bólu otrzeźwiły Wiktora. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jakie były jego zamiary.

-Yuuri! Ja… Ja nie chciałem! Przepraszam! - Japończyk nie usłyszał jednak tego, gdyż wybiegł z pokoju trzaskając drzwiami.

Wiktor był na siebie wściekły. Nie miał pojęcia, co chciał tym uzyskać. Wiedział przecież to wszystko, że Yuuri jest niedoświadczony, delikatny, jeśli chodzi o uczucia, że nigdy nie miał partnera. Przecież jeszcze niedawno wszystkiego się wypierał, od ich pierwszego pocałunku minęło tak niewiele czasu. A on to wszystko zignorował, dopuszczając się do tak haniebnego zachowania. Postanowił spróbować szybko naprawić swoje błędy i poszukać Yuuriego, gdyż ten wybiegł nie zabierając ze sobą kurtki i telefonu, a poza tym nie znał miasta, więc szybko się zgubi. Mężczyzna wypadł z pokoju, pędząc po schodach i modląc się, by jego niedoszły kochanek nie oddalił się zbytnio i zechciał mu wybaczyć. Wybiegł przed budynek i rozejrzał się. Co prawda nikogo nie zobaczył, ale padający śnieg nie zdołał jeszcze zasypać świeżych śladów stóp. Szybko pobiegł w tamtą stronę, mając nadzieję, że tropy te doprowadzą go do Yuuriego. Po chwili szaleńczego biegu zauważył postać zbliżającą się do przejścia dla pieszych. Wydawało mu się, że to właśnie jego Japończyk, gdyż nikt inny raczej nie wyszedłby w środku nocy w samej koszulce, tym bardziej o tej porze roku.

\- Yuuri! Zaczekaj, proszę! – krzyk Wiktora rozległ się po całej okolicy. Mężczyzna idący przed nim odwrócił się i przyspieszył kroku, wchodząc na pasy. Rosjanin zwiększył tempo jeszcze bardziej, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się go dogonić tuż za przejściem. Nagle, jak w jakimś horrorze, ujrzał wyjeżdzającą zza zakrętu ciężarówkę. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd się tam wzięła, ale najwyraźniej kierowca nie panował nad pojazdem, gdyż nie zwolnił ani odrobinę widząc na ulicy. Zauważył również, że mężczyzna idący przed nim zupełnie zignorował tira, jakby go nie zauważył. Najwyraźniej tak był pochłonięty swoimi myślami, że w ogóle nie przejmował się otoczeniem. Wiktor wiedział, że nie zdąży dobiec na czas, więc jedyne, co mu zostało to krzyk.

\- Uważaj! – mężczyzna, jakby wyrwany z letargu, obrócił się. Jednak jedyne, co zdążył zrobić, to ujrzeć światła zmierzającej wprost na niego ciężarówki.


	4. Chapter 4

„Dzień 7

Jestem beznadziejny. Wszystko jest beznadziejne. Dlaczego tak musiało się stać? Wiem, to moja wina. Gdyby nie te niepohamowane żądze, nic złego by się nie stało, Yuuri, mój ukochany, nie leżałby teraz w śpiączce, bezwładny, zdany na innych. Co mi wtedy strzeliło do głowy? Dlaczego nie powstrzymałem go przed wyjściem? Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę. Ciągle nie mogę się przemóc by pójść do niego. Myśl o tym napawa mnie obrzydzeniem i panicznym lękiem. Nie chcę, żeby inni widzieli mnie w takim stanie. I tak wszyscy wiedzą czyja to wina, mimo, że nikt oficjalnie nic nie powiedział. Ale on mnie przecież potrzebuje…!"

Dalsza część tekstu była nieczytelna. Jurij westchnął cicho i odłożył zeszyt na miejsce. Od dnia wypadku przychodził codziennie do apartamentu Wiktora, by sprawdzać czy nie zrobił on nic wyjątkowo głupiego. Jak do tej pory sytuacja wyglądała za każdym razem tak samo – Wiktor zalegał nieprzytomny wśród stosu pustych butelek po przeróżnych alkoholach, a gdzieś obok leżał jego dziennik. Wpisy również nie zmieniały się zbytnio, pełne oskarżeń, przeraźliwego smutku i załamania. Jurijemu trudno było patrzeć, jak legenda łyżwiarstwa figurowego, człowiek podziwiany tłumy, którego on sam stawiał wysoko ponad innymi, teraz stacza się, przygnieciony ciężarem nie do udźwignięcia. Nachylił się nad pijanym i ułożył go w pozycji bocznej, lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Usiadł na kanapie, obserwując Wiktora. I tak nie mógł na tę chwilę nic więcej zrobić, przynajmniej póki jego idol się nie ocknie, a na co nie zapowiadało się w najbliższym czasie. Chłopak ukrył twarz w dłoniach, starając się zbytnio nie myśleć o wydarzeniach poprzedniego tygodnia. Niestety, widok Yuuriego w szpitalnym łóżku już chyba na zawsze wryje mu się w pamięć. A gazety od kilku dni nie trąbiły o niczym innym jak o tym wypadku. Z tego co udało mu się dowiedzieć, kierowca ciężarówki zasłabł za kierownicą i dlatego nie panował nad pojazdem. Nikt nie wiedział jednak, co robił on w środku nocy w ścisłym centrum miasta i nikt już raczej się nie dowie, gdyż mężczyzna zmarł na miejscu. Jurij wyciągnął książkę z plecaka, próbując czytaniem zabić czas. Wyszło mu to całkiem nieźle, bo nawet nie zauważył, jak minęła ponad godzina, gdy w końcu usłyszał przebudzającego się Wiktora

-Jurij, to ty? – ledwie słyszalny szept rozległ się po mieszkaniu.

\- Tak, to ja. Kto inny miałby przyjść do ciebie o tej porze? – spytał retorycznie. Wiedział, że i tak nie ma co liczyć na jakąś sensowną odpowiedź. – Naprawdę zamierzasz się tak staczać? Zresztą, co ja się ciebie o to pytam, i tak jesteś na tyle pijany, że pewnie nie rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię. – Jakby w odpowiedzi na oskarżenie, Wiktor powoli podniósł się z podłogi i uklęknął na dywanie.

\- Ciemno. Gdybym usnąć mógł!

Wokół senność dokuczliwa,

Tylko w mroku się odzywa

Wciąż ten sam zegara stuk… - Jurij spojrzał zaskoczony na mężczyznę. Recytacja wiersza Puszkina była ostatnią rzeczą, którą się po nim spodziewał, jednak głos Wiktora był nadspodziewanie czysty i dźwięczny.

\- Baby Parki bełkot zły,

Śpiącej nocy trwożne sny,

Życia bieganina mysia...

Czemu mnie tak trapisz dzisiaj,

Szepcie nudny, bałamutny?! – kolejne linijki wiersza rozlegały się w ciszy panującej w pomieszczeniu. Młody chłopak wsłuchiwał się uważnie w recytację. Z każdym oddechem słowa stawały się cichsze i mniej pewne, jakby wypowiadającemu je mężczyźnie brakowało sił.

\- Skarga to czy wyrzut smutny

Znów zmarnowanego dnia?

Co ty znaczysz? czego chcesz?

Czy co wróżysz, czy mnie zwiesz? – Wiktor powoli zgiął się w pół, nie przerywając deklamacji. Jego głos stawał się coraz bardziej chrapliwy i pełen żalu. Jurij zaczął zastanawiać się, czy nie powinien jakoś zainterweniować, zanim komuś stanie się krzywda.

\- Chcę zrozumieć cię, odgadnąć

Tajemnicą twą zawładnąć. – ostatnie słowa były już ledwo słyszalne, a wypowiadający je mężczyzna osunął się bezwładnie na podłogę. Chłopak szybko do niego podbiegł, mając nadzieję, że to tylko kolejny element pijackiego transu. Wyglądało na to, że Wiktorowi nic się nie stało, po prostu zasnął. Jurij usiadł na podłodze, delikatnie uniósł głowę swojego idol i położył ją sobie na kolanach. W tym momencie i tak nie mógł zrobić nic innego ponad to.

\- Tak bardzo go kocham… - wyszeptał mężczyzna. Jurij lekko podskoczył, nie spodziewając się usłyszeć czegokolwiek w tym momencie. Po chwili do jego uszu doszedł cichy szloch. Chłopak zaczął głaskać Wiktora po włosach, mając nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób go to uspokoi. Naprawdę martwił się o swojego senpaia. O Yuuriego również, ale on miał jeszcze przy sobie całą rodzinę i przyjaciół, a Wiktor był sam.


	5. Chapter 5

„Dzień 10

Minął właśnie kolejny dzień od wypadku. Ciągle nie mogę się pozbierać po tym wszystkim. Jurij przychodzi do mnie co wieczór, chyba boi się, że w końcu coś sobie zrobię. I ma rację. Nienawidzę siebie z każdym dniem coraz bardziej. Mam nadzieję, że nie czyta on tego wszystkiego, co tutaj wypisuję. A zresztą… Moje życie i tak nie ma sensu. Mam tylko nadzieję, że ktoś zaopiekuje się Makkachinem."

„Dzień 14

To już dwa tygodnie… Chciałem go w końcu odwiedzić, ale jak tylko wyszedłem na dwór, widziałem oskarżycielskie spojrzenia innych ludzi. Szybko wróciłem do siebie. Wczoraj ktoś natarczywie pukał do drzwi, ale nie otworzyłem. Wystarczy, że muszę męczyć się swoim widokiem w lustrze. Nikt inny nie musi mnie oglądać w takim stanie. Podobno są tutaj jego rodzice. Przesiadują godzinami przy szpitalnym łózku… Też bym chciał go zobaczyć, choć na minutkę. Jurij mówił, że jego stan jest stabilny, ale potrzebuje jeszcze sporo czasu do wyzdrowienia. Lekarze boją się, że może mieć jakieś zaniki pamięci, problemy z mówieniem . Też się tego boję…"

„Dzień 15

Wczoraj wszystko jeszcze było dobrze! Przynajmniej na ile tą sytuację można nazwać dobrą… A teraz co, że niby jakieś zakażenie, że muszą mu amputować obie nogi?! Przecież on jest łyżwiarzem, jak ma dać sobie radę bez tego? Nie wierzę w to. Chcę umrzeć…"

„Dzień 17

Jednak to była prawda. Amputowali mu obie nogi. Czuję się coraz bardziej winny. Nie wiem jak mógłbym spojrzeć w oczy jego rodzicom czy przyjaciołom. Jurij przekazał mi, że nie mają do mnie żalu i żebym przyszedł odwiedzić ich syna. Ach, gdyby tylko znali prawdę, znienawidziliby mnie! I chyba wolałbym to, niż ich przebaczenie… Wciąż nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym feralnym dniu. Zrobiłbym wszystko, żeby to się nie zdarzyło. Nie przylecielibyśmy wcześniej do Moskwy, nie poszlibyśmy do teatru, a potem do łóżka… Wziąłby udział w zawodach, może nawet je wygrał… Nie leżałby nieprzytomny w szpitalnym łóżku! Podobno nie mogą go ciągle przetransportować do Japonii z uwagi na zły stan. Może w końcu uda mi się go odwiedzić…"

„Dzień 18

Byłem "

„Dzień 21

Jego widok będzie mnie prześladował chyba do końca życia. Leżał pod tą całą aparaturą, milionem rurek, nieprzytomny, zimny, bezwładny, beznogi… A wszystko to przez moje nieposkromione żądze! Przynajmniej jego rodzice nie robili mi wyrzutów. Ciągle nie potrafię wymówić jego imienia, czy nawet zapisać go na papierze. To wszystko mnie przerosło. Pora z tym skończyć. Szkoda tylko, że Jurij dorobił sobie klucze do mojego apartamentu."

„Dzień 27

Boże, dlaczego mi to robisz?! Czy ja byłem naprawdę takim złym człowiekiem, że żeby mnie ukarać, niszczysz też niewinnych? Co oni ci zrobili? Co złego zrobił ci mój ukochany?! Jego jedyną winą mogło być to, że obdarzył miłością kogoś takiego jak ja. A pies… Co złego zrobił mój ukochany pies, że i jego postanowiłeś pozbawić życia?! Chcesz mnie jeszcze bardziej pogrążyć? To może po prostu zabij mnie…"


	6. Chapter 6

Jurij był nadzwyczaj szczęśliwy. W końcu, po ponad miesiącu, Yuuri wybudził się ze śpiączki i wyglądało na to, że wypadek nie pozostawi żadnych trwałych uszkodzeń mózgu. Chłopak śpieszył się do apartamentu Wiktora, żeby jak najszybciej podzielić się z nim dobrą nowiną. Jednak gdy tylko przekroczył próg mieszkania, poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Było cicho, zbyt cicho, nawet jeżeli zakładać, że Wiktor śpi teraz pijany. Niepewnie wszedł do środka, uważnie rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Na stole leżały puste butelki po wódce, pieniądze, notes, leki przeciwbólowe oraz telefon. Nigdzie jednak nie było widać Wiktora. Jurij wszedł do łazienki, mając nadzieję, że tam go znajdzie. To, co tam zobaczył, zupełnie go przeraziło. W pustej wannie leżał mężczyzna, w prawej dłoni trzymał łyżwę, a wokół było pełno świeżej krwi. Chłopak, starając zachować resztki racjonalnego myślenia, sprawdził puls Wiktora. Był bardzo słaby, ledwo wyczuwalny. Jurij odetchnął z ulgą, po czym jedną ręką wyciągnął smartfona by zadzwonić na pogotowie, a drugą próbował zatamować krwawienie z podciętych żył Miał wrażenie, że te zabiegi nic za bardzo nie dają, dlatego modlił się o szybki przyjazd karetki. Tak bardzo nie chciał, żeby Wiktor zmarł. Przecież wydawało się, że jest z nim już lepiej, nawet raz wybrał się do szpitala w odwiedziny. Najwyraźniej jednak kamuflował się tak dobrze, że zwiódł nawet jego. Po 5 minutach, które dla Jurijego trwały niemal całą wieczność, przyjechało pogotowie i zabrało niedoszłego samobójcę. Chłopak udał się do pokoju, chcą uspokoić rozbiegane myśli, zanim pojedzie do szpitala. Jego uwagę przykuła jednak dziwna koperta. Jakimś cudem nie zauważył jej wcześniej. Była zaadresowana do niego, więc otworzył ją znajdując w środku list, który od razu zaczął czytać.

„Drogi Jurij,

Wiem doskonale, że to ty będziesz tą osobą, która mnie znajdzie. Bardzo Cię za to przepraszam Chciałbym oszczędzić Ci tego widoku, ale to nie możliwe. Nie mogę już dłużej tak żyć, to wszystko mnie przerasta. Gdybym tylko mógł spojrzeć mu jeszcze raz w oczy… Wiem, że to niemożliwe, dlatego kończę z tym wszystkim raz na zawsze. Na stole leży druga koperta. Jeżeli możesz, przekaż ją adresatowi, będę Ci za to bardzo wdzięczny. Proszę, nie myśl o mnie źle. Pamiętaj, że byłeś dla mnie bardzo ważny, nawet jeśli tego nie okazywałem. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy. Wiktor Nikoforow"

Jurij ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zaczął głośno płakać. Och, gdyby tylko Wiktor wiedział, gdyby wiedział…!


	7. Chapter 7

Minął tydzień, od kiedy Yuuri wybudził się ze śpiączki. Okazało się, że wszystkie uszkodzenia mózgu zostały zaleczone i prawdopodobnie będzie chodził, oczywiście z protezami. Mężczyzna starał się zbytnio nie myśleć o przyszłości i przeszłości. Czuł żal i wściekłość z powodu swojego stanu, ale im więcej czasu mijało, tym mniej kierował te uczucia w stronę Wiktora. Dopytywał się nieustannie, co u niego słychać i kiedy przyjdzie w odwiedziny, lecz wszyscy unikali tego tematu jak ognia. Nikt nie chciał powiedzieć Japończykowi, co postanowił on zrobić. Yuuri, pomimo całej rozpaczy i bólu, najbardziej na świecie pragnął obecności ukochanego. Czuły dotyk Wiktora uspokajał go i dawał mu nadzieję, nawet w tak dramatycznej sytuacji jak ta. Jednak mężczyzny nie było przy nim, a Yuuri był coraz bardziej tym sfrustrowany. Gdy następnego dnia przyszedł do niego Jurij, postanowił dowiedzieć się prawdy.

\- Możesz mi w końcu powiedzieć, o co wam wszystkim chodzi? – wybuchnął Japończyk. – Odkąd się obudziłem, nikt nie chce mi powiedzieć, co dzieje się z Wiktorem. Za każdym razem jak o niego pytam, zmieniacie temat albo udajecie, że nie słyszeliście.

Jurij uśmiechnął się blado i odparł:

\- Rozmawiałem z nim, powiedział, że dzisiaj przyjdzie do ciebie. Ale to wszystko, co wiem na ten temat.

Rozpromieniony Yuuri zaniemówił ze szczęścia. Tyle czasu na to czekał i wydawało się, że w końcu miała nadejść upragniona chwila. Okazało się, ze przyszła ona szybciej, niż ktokolwiek się spodziewał, bo ledwo co Jurij wypowiedział te słowa, to w drzwiach szpitalnej sali stanął nie kto inny jak sam Wiktor Nikiforow.

\- To ja nie będę wam przeszkadzał. – stwierdził chłopak, zbierając swoje rzeczy i kierując się do wyjścia. – Tylko nie spieprz tego – wyszeptał na odchodne.

Mężczyzna, zupełnie ignorując chłopaka, podszedł niepewnie do łóżka, na którym leżał jego ukochany. Usiadł na niskim taborecie i nie patrząc na Yuuriego zaczął mówić.

-Jeśli mogę, to mam ci dużo rzeczy do powiedzenia i chciałbym być pierwszym, który zacznie mówić. – Japończyk lekko przechylił głowę, nie wiedząc, co ma o tym myśleć, ale postanowił się nie odzywać – Wiem, że to wszystko moja wina, gdybym nie zachowywał się tak samolubnie to nie musiałbyś tutaj leżeć i nic by się nie stało, może wygrałbyś zawody i… - W tym momencie monolog Wiktora został gwałtownie przerwany przez pocałunek. Zaskoczony mężczyzna nie zareagował, pozwalając Yuuriemu kontynuować. Po dłuższej chwili oderwali się o siebie.

\- Słuchaj, Wiktor, zdaję sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawę. Nie masz pojęcia, jak ciągle jestem na ciebie wściekły za to, co się stało. Każdego ranka budzę się z myślą, że już nigdy nie będę żył tak, jak kiedyś. Wiem, że inni będą patrzyli na mnie tylko przez pryzmat niepełnosprawności, że będę dla nich tylko człowiekiem na wózku. Przecież łyżwiarz bez nóg jest jak rower bez pedałów, jak grzejnik bez ciepła, jak rosyjska flaga bez niebieskiego koloru, jak ciepły, wiosenny deszcz bez tęczy. Ja sam będę się nad sobą użalał, wyklinając świat, na czym stoi i dlaczego to właśnie mnie to wszystko spotkało. Ale czasu nie cofniesz, a ja… Ja cię potrzebuję, mimo wszystko. – zakończył, patrząc ukochanemu prosto w oczy. Rosjaninowi kamień spadł z serca na te słowa. Poczuł, że znów cały świat stoi przed nimi otworem, że dadzą sobie radę choćby nie wiem co.

\- Już nigdy cię nie zawiodę. Obiecuję – powiedział uroczyście, w duchu dziękując, że rany po próbie samobójczej zagoiły się szybko, przez co nie musiał nosić bandaży i tłumaczyć się na każdym kroku.

W odpowiedzi Yuuri uśmiechnął się. Wierzył, że teraz czeka ich szczęśliwe zakończenie.


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal"Yuuri niezwykle szybko odzyskał pełną sprawność umysłową i fizyczną, na ile pozwolił mu na to brak nóg. Lekarze nie widzieli więc przeciwwskazań, aby dalszą część rehabilitacji, załatwianie protez i inne tego typu rzeczy mógł załatwiać w Japonii. Gdy tylko się o tym dowiedział, szybko zarezerwował bilety lotnicze dla siebie, Wiktora i Phichita, który przyleciał do niego w odwiedziny. Rodzice postanowili polecieć tydzień wcześniej, aby przygotować dom na przybycie syna. Dnia 25.12.2016 o godzinie 16.52 cała trójka wsiadła do samolotu i był to ostatni raz, kiedy widziano ich żywych, gdyż maszyna w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach spadła w okolicach Uralu. Winnych nigdy nie znaleziono, podobnie jak i niektórych ciał, trudno było znaleźć niektóre ich fragmenty, porozrzucane w promieniu kilkuset metrów od miejsca katastrofy. Po kilku latach sprawa ucichła i tylko państwo Katsuki pamiętali o tragedii./p 


End file.
